Beautiful Enemy
by Sesshy'sSannah
Summary: This is the Final Battle through Harry's hopeless eyes. No spoilers. Very minor torture, so younger readers beware.


Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling. If I owned it there would be a lot more blood and romance, so I don't own it.

Smashing through my shields like a bludger

ripping away every defense I have

caressing over my very worst memories like a ghost

until He reaches the core of me

(a flash of a battlefield from just minutes before, soaked in carnage and gore, with the last remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army laying ripped open on the ground. I fall to my knees next to two figures. My childhood friends, who stood by me until today, the day that their lives ended. I reach out and closed the blue eyes of my best friend, gently caressed the bushy brown hair of my other best friend, and rose to go on, numb. Until I find Her. I collaps next to another figure, this of the only girl I ever really loved. Her body is ripped open, entrails spilling in a steaming mass of grey flesh, the odor making me gag. I cannot bear to touch Her as I stumble up from my knees. Voldemort, where is Voldemort?)

"Harry, why do you fight? It would be so much easier for you to allow me to kill you."

His sibilant words tickle my ears.

Easier to just die, yes

no longer the leader of the light.

No one looking at me with hope in their eyes

(a flash of red hair fills my vision, full lips spelling out promises. Her hands caressing my chest, Her face coming closer to mine with hope in their brown depths)

(a flash of a group of witches and wizards surrounding an old scarred table, looking over maps, looking at me with hope and despair warring in their eyes as the black pins marking Death Eater victories spread over the map of England like flies on a corpse)

"Why do I fight?" I search for the words as his red eyes stare into mine, triumph creeping through the red depths the longer I go without replying. I give no notice to the chilling silence as the Death Eaters subdue the last of the resistance and surround us.

"Expelliarmus!" my wand flies from my hand to his. He gives that chilling smile as he snaps my wand in two.

"Now, we can begin. I will destroy you so utterly you will beg for death." He said in his familiar, high-pitched voice

"Sectumsempra!" he says, almost tenderly. The gash opens across my chest, heart beating double-time in my chest, pushing out the sweet fluid that gives me life.

"Crucio!" The pain flashes through my body, the fiery pain washing away all of my doubts, burning through the bonds holding me to the earth.

"Eximo Tergum!" my skin rips itself from my body, tearing away my resolve to win.

"Reducto!" smashing my body into dust, pulverizing any remaining shard of hope.

He comes and kneels by my side, long graceful fingers sliding through my hair, matted with dirt and blood.

"You have finally given in. I can see it in your beautiful green eyes." His eyes search mine, looking for any remaining vestige of determination. He finds none.

"My beautiful enemy. Long have we fought, but as I told you so long ago, you have lost, everything." he whispers tenderly into my ears.

"Pl...ple...pleasssssse." I breathed out, wanting only for him to release me, to unchain me from this world.

"Begging, Harry Potter, but for what? For me to spare your life, so we can continue this game of cat and mouse? Or for me to grant you merciful death?"

"Dea...th" I breathed out with the last of my strength.

"Worthy adversary, but none can stand before me. Good bye, Harry Potter." He straightened and pulled out his Yew wand. The wand that shares it's core with mine. The wand that killed all of my family will now allow him to come full circle and kill me.

As the wand pointed to my heart, I fancied that I saw a spark of remorse in his garnet eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" as the green light sped toward me, I held the imagined remorse of the Dark Lord to my heart, hoping that at least one person would regret that I am gone.

AN: Hey guys. I was feeling down, so I wrote this. This is a dreadful one shot I decided to inflict upon all of you. Please review and tell me if it as bad as I think it is.


End file.
